Love or Death
by Lady Ava
Summary: UPDATED!!! This is the final part of the story. Tai faces off against Myotismon and fate steps in. Please R&R. (Sad ending...bring tissues with you.)
1. Part One

Love or Death  
A Digimon Fanfiction   
By: Lady Ava  
  
  
Tai place his hand over his eyes, trying to shield the digital sun's rays. As he stood atop a cliff over looking a digital valley, a light breeze ran through his already messy hair. He sighed as he watched as the sun began to set into the horizon. 'We have been here for...for...well, I guess I don't know how long we've been here. But that's beside the point. We have been here long enough. I wanna defeat this enemy person or Digimon or whatever and just get out of here!' Tai hung his head as the sun continued to set. 'But I guess I should be happy. I don't have to do homework while I'm here. And besides, at least I have Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and T.K here with me. Plus I have Agumon and all the other Digimon.'   
  
As Tai let out a long sigh, a hand came down onto his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Tai, you have been lost in your thoughts up here for hours! Don't you realize what time it is?" Tai turned to see Sora staring him right in the face. Her eyes were looking directly into his, causing him to blush.   
  
'Wow, she has really nice eyes.' He thought as she continued to blab on and on.   
  
He smiled as soon as she finished. "What? What is so funny Tai? We were worried about you! You never think that much. And whenever you try, you give up ten minutes later and give us some lame excuse about your head hurting." Sora yelled angrily.   
  
Tai continued to smile. He always thought it was funny when she freaked out about something. "Relax, Sora. It's not that late."  
  
Sora eyes widened. "What are you saying?! You came up here when the sun was at noon. And now the moon is at Midnight!"   
  
"Oh..." Tai hung his head. He must have looked really weird just standing there, staring out into space for 12 hours.   
  
"My god, Tai." Sora stated, causing Tai to left his head. "You really looked like you were in deep thought up here. What were you thinking about the whole time, anyways?"  
  
Tai looked out at the darkened scenery of the valley below. His eyes narrowed into a tiered sort of way. Sora looked at him and smiled, 'He looks so cute when he does that.' She thought, blushing.   
  
"Nothing important. Just random stuff." Tai answered. Sora shook her head, trying to keep her face from turning any redder that it was already. Tai raised an eyebrow then shrugged, "Come on, let's go back to camp. I'm tired, anyways."   
  
Then they walked back to the site in absolute silence.  
  
When they arrived back at their forest surrounded camp; both Sora and Tai were bombarded by questions and greetings from the rest of their party. "Hey Tai! Long time, no see!" T.K said happily as he ran and threw his arms around Tai's waist.   
  
"Nice to see you to, kid." Tai answered a broad smile on his face. As he looked up, he came eye to eye with Matt. "Uh...H-Hey Matt." He said, his smile becoming a bit nervous looking. As T.K let go of Tai, a thought crossed his mind. 'Great. Just what I want to have to deal with. Matt will just yell saying that why wasn't I helping set up camp and stuff like that. Just peachy.'   
  
Matt looked long and hard at Tai then smiled. "Hey, Tai. What's up?"   
  
Tai thought his mouth would fall open in shock. "N-nothing." That was all Tai could say. When he looked past Matt, Tai saw the others sitting around in the camp. "Hey, Mimi!" Tai yelled over to the redheaded girl.   
  
"Hey Tai! You missed a great dinner." She said, winking.  
  
"Hey Joe. Hey Izzy." Tai said, moving to sit on the ground near the fire. "Where are our fine Digi-friends?"   
  
"They're around somewhere. I think they went to get some food." Joe answered a smile across his face.   
  
Izzy looked up from his laptop. His expression was a bit different from the others. He was extremely serious looking, as if his pet had just died or something. "Tai, can I have a word with you? Alone."  
  
"Uh, Sure. No problem." Tai answered, his answer sounded softer than how he would usually. Standing from the ground, he and Izzy moved to a far end of the camp, so that they were out of hearing range. "What's up, Izzy?"   
  
"Tai, I have to ask you and tell you a few things." Izzy said calmly. His expression still didn't change. It was still very cold looking and business like.  
  
"Okay, Shoot." Tai stated, sitting onto the dusty ground.  
  
Izzy sat opposite of Tai. Then, quickly typing some excess information into the laptop, he sat it down in front of Tai, so that the screen was facing him. "Okay. First off, I guess you know our present situation with the this new evil Digimon." Tai shook his head and got a glazed look of confusion on his face. Izzy hung his head as he pulled a set of headphones from his pack. "While I was surfing the net, I received an e-mail from one of the evil Digimon's henchmen. Here, I'll play it for you."   
  
Tai placed the headphones onto his ears and gave Izzy the thumbs up to go. Izzy typed in some codes to open the program. As Tai watched the screen, a young woman about his age appeared on the monitor. She had long black hair that was hung over one of her shoulders. She had red fancy eye make-up on and her Chinese dress was tight around her neck. As both guys watched and listened, They heard the message:  
Lord Myotismon:  
All is going according to plan. I am on the verge of capturing the crest of courage for you, master. The one they call Tai is the keeper of this crest. He is easily tricked, but he is still very cunning. I have the perfect plan to capture the crest and destroy him. I will not tell you all the details of my plan, for the fear that this message might fall into the wrong hands. All I will say is this; his little friends will miss him once he's gone.   
Transmission end: Lady Aboshi   
  
Tai sat frozen as the screen turned into a snowstorm of static. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt the headphones slide off his ears and hit the ground. He wanted to pick them up, but he was too shocked to move. He placed his hand onto his chest, then reached into his shirt and withdrew the crest. "The...Crest...Of...Courage?" Tai mumbled under his breath. 'Why would Myotismon want my crest so badly? What is so special about this that he would kill to get it?'   
  
Suddenly, he felt Izzy shaking his shoulder. "Tai? Are you alright? You look really pale." Tai looked up at his friend.   
  
Izzy's eyes widened to see that Tai was trembling and his fist with his crest in it was slowly becoming whiter and whiter. "You should go get some rest. Don't think about the message. Just get some good, old fashioned bed rest." Izzy suggested, but Tai remained still in his shocked position on the ground. "Hey, Tai. What's wrong? Don't worry about the whole death threat thing. We can handle it, no problems."  
  
"I don't get it. Why me?" Tai shaky voice stated quietly. He looked down at the crest in his fist. "Why me?" He repeated over and over again.  
  
"Don't worry, buddy. Agumon won't let anything happen to you. Besides, they wouldn't try anything when we're all together. They aren't that dumb."  
  
"I guess you're right. But still-"   
  
"No buts Tai. To bed with you. Go on now. Go!" Izzy demanded.  
  
Still a bit worried about his friend, Izzy helped the fearful Tai back towards the rest of the group. As they entered where the rest of the group was, Tai seemed to become less tense, but not by much. "Hey Izz-" Matt started, but seeing Tai's shocked expression, he remained silent.  
  
The whole camp remained silent until they saw Tai lay down for the night. When they knew he was asleep, the conversation resumed. "Izzy, What's wrong with Tai?" Sora asked quickly.   
  
Izzy played the message from Lady Aboshi to the rest of the members of the Digidestined group. As soon as the tape finished, T.K immediately began to tear. "Is Tai going to be safe with us? I mean, What can we do?"  
  
Sora stood from her spot on the ground. "You guys saw how he was after the clip was shown to him." She looked over to where he was sleeping and blushed. "We need to protect him and the crest of courage. We just have too."  
  
Mimi looked up at Sora. She began to giggle uncontrollably. "What is so funny Mimi?" Joe asked.  
  
The giggling girl looked up at the young man and said, "I think Sora might have a crush on Tai..."  
  
Sora spun around and shouted as softly as she could, "I do not, Mimi!"  
  
Matt began to smile as well, "So then, why are you blushing, Sora?" He coolly stated.   
  
The next morning, Sora was the first up and moving around. She cleaned up the ashes from the fire and threw away any excess food that was out since the night before. "Good morning, Sora." Matt said, stretching his arms above his head.   
  
One by one, every member of the group joined in the clean-up session of the grounds. "Hey, shouldn't one of us wake Tai?" T.K asked, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Why don't you go wake him up, Sora?" Mimi stated slyly.   
  
Sora spun around so that she was right in Mimi's face. "Why don't you?!" She screamed  
  
"Sora and Tai sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Mimi chanted, a huge smile across her face. Sora began to tremble with anger.   
  
"Cut it out, Mimi. We have more important things to worry about than Sora and Tai at the moment." Izzy stated in a very mature manner. "Matt, go wake up Tai. We're leaving as soon as he gets his stuff together."  
  
Matt nodded and headed over to Tai. When he bent down next to Tai, he saw that all his stuff was already together. "Hey Tai. Wake up. Come on, Tai. It's time to leave."  
  
Suddenly, Matt heard a muffled voice coming from under Tai's blanket. "I know we're leaving." Tai voice started.   
  
The pile of blankets that was in front of Matt sat up and fell off to reveal a scary sight. Matt's eyes were met with a pair of blood-shot red eyes. "Oh my god, Tai! What wrong with you?" Matt shouted, grabbing the attention of the others.  
  
Tai covered his ears. "Please don't shout. I have a headache."   
  
T.K was the first to see Tai. "Whoa, Tai. What happened?" As the others saw Tai's appearance, there were gasps of shock.   
  
Placing his goggles over his eyes, Tai answered softly, "I was awake the entire night. I didn't fall asleep at all."  
  
"Tai, you know that's not good for you. I mean, it's unhealthy to do that." Joe stated, playing the Digidestined doctor.   
  
"Yea, I know. But I just couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about what Lady Aboshi said about getting my crest and my life. I hate to admit it, but I'm really afraid." Tai whispered. Tai's hands slowly began to tremble.   
  
Sora stepped forward and bent down next to Tai, pushing Matt out of the way. Slowly, so not to surprise Tai, she picked up one of his trembling hands. Tai looked down at his hand in hers then up at Sora's face. "Don't worry about that dumb old Lady whatever. What is important now is to keep you safe and find a way to defeat Lord Mono or whatever.   
  
"But Sora..." Tai started but was silenced by a finger to his lips.  
  
Lifting up his goggles, Sora smiled, "Don't worry. We're all here for you. I'm here for you." Before both Tai and any other of the Digidestined knew it, Sora leaned over and gave Tai a little kiss on the cheek. Tai felt his face began to grow extremely warm and he knew he was blushing like a mad man.  
  
"Hey, Matt. Why is Tai's face glowing the same color as his red eyes?" T.K asked his brother.   
  
"Quite T.K." Matt said harshly.   
  
That night, the group found themselves at the base of a giant mountain. They would have been farther along except they kept having minor holdups. For example, Tai kept falling asleep on the trail and Mimi kept telling how cute Sora and Tai looked after she had given him that little kiss.   
  
"Hey Tai, can you do something for me?" Matt asked. As he stood over the warm fire.   
  
"Sure. What do ya need?" Tai asked, running over to Matt like an eager puppy. While they were traveling, Joe gave Tai a huge cup of coffee to wake him up. It worked very well.   
  
Matt shook his head and stated, "Could you go and get some fish and a pail of water for me? We might need it."   
  
Agreeing, Tai grabbed the bucket and headed off towards the stream near camp. As he hiked towards the stream, a young woman was watching through the branches of the treetops. "All is going according to plan. Soon the Crest of Courage will soon be in my position."   
**  
Meanwhile, back at camp, Mimi won't shut up to Sora about the kiss. "That was so cute, though. I knew you two would be a perfect couple."  
  
"A couple of what we don't know yet." Izzy stated from his place on the ground, his eyes still fixed upon his screen.   
  
Mimi glared at Izzy, "What do you know about love anyway, Izzy? All I have ever seen you show affection towards is your computer. Never a human."  
  
"Hey Matt. Where's Tai?" Joe asked, not wanting to get involved in the fight in the background.  
  
Matt looked up from the soup he was cooking. "He went to get me some water and some fish."  
  
"But what about that whole thing about the Evil Digimon's henchmen and his crest?" Joe asked.  
  
"Don't worry, Joe. I didn't forget about that. He gave me his crest to hold onto until he gets back. See?" Matt held up his crest along with Tai's. "To tell ya the truth, I was in shock. Tai never thinks ahead."  
  
***  
While the others joked on at camp, Tai was gathering water at the river. "Why do I have to do this? I hate haling water." Suddenly, Tai heard something moving in the bushes. Tai became stiff and silent. As the noise increased, so did his silence.   
  
"Well, I do declare. If it an't a gentleman caller come a courting. I feel so honored." Tai looked over into bushes from where the voice came. As he watched he saw a young teenage girl his age step out from behide the brush. Her long, blond hair blew lightly as a breeze from the water rushed around. Her light blue eyes seemed to reflect the stars like the water did. She wore a light pink sundress, high-heeled shoes, and held a matching pink parasol in her white-gloved hands.   
  
Tai felt his face grow warm. First he looked to the left, then to the right, and then to back. When he faced the girl again, he pointed at himself and asked, "Who? Me?"   
  
The blond haired girl just giggled. "Why of course, silly. Who did ya think I was talkin' 'bout?"  
  
Tai placed his hand behide his head. "I don't know. I thought my friend Matt was behide me or something."  
  
The girl laughed again, "I seen your friend Matt. In my opinion, he looks like a yellow haired porcupine." She started over towards Tai. She walked very adult like for someone her age. But only taking a few steps, she fell to the ground. "Ow! My ankle! I think I hurt my ankle."  
  
As she tried to stand, Tai ran over to her side. "Hey, if you're injured, don't try to stand." He said. As Tai examined the injury, he saw the girl's face wince in pain. "Okay. Here, let me carry you." He said as he lifted her off the ground. "Where's you're house? I'll take you home."  
  
"I don't live around here." The girl stated.  
  
Tai smiled, "Okay. I'll take you back to camp with me. My friend Joe can take a look at your ankle and give you something for the pain."   
  
The girl reached into one of her gloves and pulled out a needle. "Thank you. Your too kind." With one might thrust, the girl stabbed the needle into Tai's back, causing him to cry out in a loud shout of pain.  
  
As he fell to the ground, the girl leapt for his arms and onto ground. "He really is sweet. Too bad I have to kill him. But Lady Aboshi always sees her missions to the very end. No matter what." With a close of her parasol, the young girl transformed into the deadly woman in the message. "Now, to find that crest."   
  
As she searched for the crest, she heard cries off in the distance. "Tai! Where are you? Tai!" Sora's voice echoed. "Hey Tai! Answer us!" Joe voice yelled.  
  
"Blast! His friends are close. And the crest isn't here." Angrily, Aboshi stood abruptly. "Guess I have to hold off on my search. But are his friends in for a surprise when they get here. Hehehehe!" And with that last laugh, she vanished.   
  
Tai felt as if his head was hit repeatedly with a mad trunk. "What...happened? No, don't think. Just...sleep..." He whispered.  
  
***  
On the edge of the clearing, the others continued their search. "Tai! Where are you? Please answer me, Tai!" Sora yelled.   
  
"Hey, I see him!" T.K shouted, grabbing the others attentions.   
  
They all ran into the clearing and saw him lying face down out the ground. "Tai!" They all shouted in unison. Matt and Sora were the first to reach their friend's side. Matt flipped Tai over to reveal his pale complexion. "Tai! Hey Tai! Come one, you gotta wake up. Please!" Matt pleaded.   
  
Sora was on the verge on tears when she placed Tai's head on her lap. "Please, Tai. Please wake up."  
  
Izzy bent down on the opposite side of Matt. As he looked at Tai, he saw the needle in his friend's shoulder. "Hey, What's this?" Izzy asked.  
  
With everyone's eyes on him, Izzy reached down and gently pulled it out. As the needle came out of his flesh, Tai cried out in pain once again. As Izzy examined the medical instrument, the others watched. "What is it, Izzy?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I'll run a test on it as soon as we get back to camp." Izzy answered, placing the needle into a plastic bag and then into his backpack.   
  
Joe stepped forward to Matt. "Hey, let's get Tai back to camp. Just in case there is anymore of the henchmen around." Matt nodded and stood. He seemed to be at a lose for words. "Good. You grab his feet and I'll get his arms."   
  
Before either one of them could grab him, Tai's eyes shot opened and he flung forward. His breath was heavy and his eyes were wide. Grabbing his head, Tai whispered under his breath, "No...No, don't leave me..." His hands were shaking madly and sweat ran down the side of his face.   
  
"Tai, are you alright?" Sora asked, becoming even more concerned.   
  
Tai looked back where Sora was kneeling. His vision began to play tricks on him, for when he looked at Sora, he saw his little sister looking back at him. "K...Kari?" Tai asked. He reached out to touch Sora's face, but instead, fainted.  
***  
"Tai...Tai...Tai..." A faint voice called to him.   
  
Tai reached out into the white space towards the voice. "I'm here. Who's calling me?"  
  
"Come play with me, Tai. Come into the garden and play with me." The voice called.   
  
"Where...Where is the garden?" Tai called.   
  
"Hey I think he's coming around. Hey Tai, can you hear me?" Matt's voice asked. His voice seemed a lot closer than the girl's voice.   
  
"Goodbye, Tai." The girl's voice said.   
  
Tai reached out towards the direction of the girl's voice. "No wait! Please. Don't leave...please don't leave..."  
  
***  
"Hey Tai. Wake up." Matt stated, leaning over his friend.   
  
Tai's eyes slowly opened to find himself back in the campgrounds. He was covered up by his blanket and was lying on top of his sleeping bag. "Where...where am I?" He whispered. Tai felt like he was dying. He was sweating all over and yet he was freezing cold. He tried to stand up, but a light touch pushed him back down. When he looked up, he saw Sora and Matt hovering over him. "Where...where am I?"  
  
Sora smiled and answered in a whisper, "You're back in our camp. Joe and Matt carried you back after you fainted."  
  
"I...fainted...?" Tai asked, his voice sounding hoarse.  
  
Matt smiled down at him. "Yea. You must have still been out of if when you woke up. You called Sora your little sister's name." Matt sat down onto the ground completely so that Tai could only see Sora looking at him.   
  
Sora's face was very flushed and her eyes were all red from crying. Tai looked up at her, "Where...where you...crying?" He asked, his voice disappearing before he could finish the sentence.  
  
"Yea...Yea I was, Tai. I was really worried about you. You...scared me." She answered, trying to hold back sobs.  
  
Tai's eyes started to become heavy again, "Why?" He asked softly.  
  
"I thought you were..." She started to sob before she could finish the sentence.   
  
Tai knew what she meant. As he opened his mouth to say something, a rush of pain swept over his shoulder, causing him to scream. His eyes shut tightly and they began to water. "Tai!" He heard Sora shout.   
He felt someone grab his arms, trying to calm him down. But before he could hear anymore voices, he became surrounded in an endless sea of black sleep.  
  
"Well, I think he's okay for now." Matt said, letting go of Tai's arms. He sat down on the ground and wiped off his forehead. "At least he's back to sleep."  
  
Sora drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "Why him? Of all people? Why did this happen to him?" She placed her head in her hands and began to cry once again. Matt stood from the ground and walked over to Sora. He placed his arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. As they sat there, he heard her mumble something under her breath. As he listened even closer, he heard what she said, "Tai, please don't leave me...I...love...you."  
  
Matt held her even closer. Although he wanted to say it was going to be all right, he knew he couldn't make that promise to her. He couldn't make a promise that he knew he couldn't keep.   
  
"Hey guys. I finished my testing on that needle I found." Izzy said, drawing everyone's attention. As the members of the group listened, Izzy began his conclusion. "After running at least 20 tests, I have found the answer to what this is." Izzy reached down and picked up the bag with the needle inside. "This instrument was filled with a liquid that is what I have named, 'Halationsim Syrup.' It is an extremely powerful drug that when injected into a living organism, causes the subject to hallucinate, or to see or hear things that aren't really there. That is why Tai probably called Sora 'Kari.' He might have been seeing his sister instead of Sora."   
  
The others looked at him in shock, Sora the most. "So, what are some of the symptoms of this drug?" Joe asked.   
  
Izzy cleared his throat and continued, "Well, judging by what I have seen so far, I say..." He paused as he looked through his notes. Everyone waited on baited breath for his answer. Finally, he found the correct page. "The symptoms include, dizziness, fever, sweating, calling out in his or her sleep, and that's all I can figure out right now. But there is a problem." Izzy stated, flipping through his papers again.  
  
"And what's the problem?" Mimi asked.   
  
"As I ran the tests," Izzy began, "I found something else mixed in with the drug. I found a few drops of venom. This venom is extremely deadly, but because it is mixed in with another substance the poison isn't spreading as fast as it would have if it were by itself." As he looked up, he saw Sora had begun crying again, and even harder than before. Izzy bit his lip. He didn't want to say want had to be said next. But, swallowing his compassion, he whispered, "Unless we find a cure soon, he could die."   
  
***  
Meanwhile, Tai was surrounded by nothing but light. His goggles and gloves were gone and he didn't have his digivice. He was dressed all in black and his hair had been straightened up, but not by much. As he stood there, he heard a muffled cry. "Who's there?" Tai called, his voice echoed.   
  
He started to walk forward towards the sound. It seemed to get louder as he walked. "Where is the crying coming from?" Tai asked to no one.  
  
Suddenly, an image appeared from within the light in front of him. As he moved in, he saw the outline of a young girl, crying over a young boy's body. "Why did you try to save me?" The little girl sobbed.   
  
"Kari?" Tai spoke.   
  
Kari seemed to have heard his voice for she flung her head up. "Who's there? Who are you?" She cried out. As Tai watched, another person appeared through the fog of light. Kari stood from the boy and yelled, "It's you. That mean lady who hurt my brother!"  
  
Tai felt as if he saw just shot through the heart. That boy lying on the ground in the pool of blood was him. It was...him? Tai ran into the scene yelling, "Kari! Hang on. I'm coming."   
  
As Tai ran forward, the vision in front of him faded into a swirl of colors. When everything became clear again, he was standing in front of two large, rusted, metal gates. He was in his normal clothes again but his goggles were still missing. As he peered past the metal bars, Tai saw a large garden filled with many different types of flowers, although most of them were roses of all shades. As he pushed the gates opened, Tai found a small brick path in front of him. "I wonder where this leads." He said aloud.   
  
As he walked down the pathway, he heard a woman's voice. "Come on, Tai!" She shouted.   
  
Tai ran towards the voice. "I know that voice." After what seemed to be an entirety, Tai reached a clearing. A small lily pad-scattered pond sat in the center and the stone path he walked on circled around it. There were empty metal benches circling the pound, all except for one. As Tai looked closer, he saw that a familiar woman sat on the bench watching a little toddler play. "That's my mom and me." Tai whispered.   
  
Tai into the clearing so that he was right in his mother's line of sight. "Hey mom. It's me, Tai!" Tai said proudly. But the woman just ignored him. "Hey mom. Can't you hear me? Mom!" Tai yelled. He reached out and touched her shoulder. His hand went right through her. Tai quickly withdrew his hand. "What the...?" He asked. "I get it. They can't hear me or see me." He concluded.   
  
"Tai. Be careful. You don't want to get hurt, now." This mother said, addressing the small child. But he didn't heed her warning. As Tai watched, he saw himself walk right up to the pond's edge and begin reaching for on of the lily pads.   
  
"Hey mom. I'm gonna fall in if you don't grab me." Tai turned but to see his mother gone. "Mom! Where are you?" He shouted. As Tai turned around, he ran for the child. "Hey! Get away from there!" He yelled.   
  
As reached down for the child, Tai suddenly found himself underwater. The water was freezing cold and he didn't know where he was this time. 'No. Let me out of hear! Sora! Matt! Izzy! Joe! Mimi! T.K.! Help me, please! Please!" And with that was thrown into darkness.   
  
Tai sat up shouting. His body shook even more than before and he was drenched in ice-cold sweat. His eyes welled up with tears and when he blinked, they rushed from his eyes. He grabbed his head, which thudded in pain. All he could think of all the images he had seen, how they haunted him. "Why? What do they mean?" He whispered.  
  
"What does what mean, Tai?" Sora's voice said. Tai quickly looked to his side to see Sora kneeling next to him. She smiled sweetly as if something wonderful had just happened. "You're finally awake. The others will be so happy." She said.   
  
"What? Sora?" Tai said softly. His voice hurt a lot as if he had yelling. "What? Where?" He slurred, grabbing his head again.   
  
Sora took his free hand in hers. "Do you know where you are, Tai?" She asked.  
  
Tai paused for a moment. Was he in the real world? No. If he was in the real world than why would Sora be next to him. "Di...Di...Digital world?" He stammered, his thoughts becoming a huge swirl of nothing.  
  
"Good. At least you know where you are. Hey guys, he's awake." She called softly to the others.   
  
The others acted quickly, coming towards Tai and Sora. They had huge smiles on their faces, as if trying to boost Tai's spirits. "Hey Tai." Matt said, sitting down next to Sora.   
  
T.K. sat down next to his brother and gave a huge sniffle. "I happy you're awake, Tai." He said softly.   
  
The others gave a greeting to their friend as if he missing or something close to those lines. "How long...out?" He asked, skipping words all together now.   
  
"Two days." Joe answered. "We haven't left the site since you got sick."  
  
Tai wiped the sweat from his brow. "We need to...to start moving." Tai said as leader-like as possible, even though he was stumbling over every word.   
  
"We're not moving until to get better." Izzy stated.  
  
Tai tried to get to his feet, but fell to his knees. Joe reached over to help him, but Tai pushed him away. "No. We're leaving. I'm not gonna be the clause that slows us down..." Tai said. Once again, he climbed to his feet. This time he managed to get a foot hold on the ground.   
  
"Tai, you need to rest. You're gonna get worse if you're up and walking around." Mimi shouted.   
  
Tai turned to where his friends stood. "I...am...fine..." He stuttered out. Tai walked over towards the edge of the clearing. But as soon as he reached the first tree, he fell on it for support. "Oh god." Tai murmured, as his vision spun.   
  
Suddenly, he felt someone grab him around the shoulders. Looking up through blurred vision, Tai managed to make out the familiar blond hair. "Tai. You okay?" Matt's voice asked.  
  
"Matt, do me a favor, please?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" He wondered.  
  
Tai smiled and stated, "Could all three of you please stop the world. I want to get off, now." And with that, collapsed into Matt's waiting arms.   
  
"Matt, is he okay?" Izzy called as he and the other Digidestined rushed over to him.   
  
Matt lunged Tai's body up, so that he held him across both of his arms. "Yeah. He's fine. But I think he's a bit dizzy. He asked 'all three of me to stop the world. He wanted to get off.' But I think he had a point."   
  
"What do you mean, Matt?" Mimi asked, running up to him.   
  
Matt looked down at Tai. His face had suddenly become a lot whiter and he was covered in ice-cold sweat. His breath was heavy and he was shaking from the cold feeling on his skin. "See for yourself, Mimi." Matt said to the girl. As the others gathered around, they all could see what Tai was becoming...worse. "Look, Tai is getting weaker. If we stay here, then that Aboshi woman will fine us sooner of later. She won't give up until she gets his crest."   
  
"Where is his crest?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I'm wearing it around my neck." Matt confirmed.   
  
Izzy walked around in back of Matt. "I want to see something. May I?" He asked. Nodding, Matt kneeled onto the ground so that Izzy could get the crest off. As soon as he removed the crest, Izzy withdrew is own from inside his shirt. As the others watched, Izzy looked at both of them carefully. "Oh no. I thought this might happen." He stated.   
  
"What? What is it?" Sora demanded.   
  
Izzy held up his crest. "Look at the symbol inside my crest. Nice and clear, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Then he held up Tai's crest. "Now look at Tai's crest. The symbol in his is slowly becoming unclear. Soon there won't be anything left. That leaves it opened for evil forces to enter and control it."   
  
"But why?" T.K. asked.  
  
Izzy face turned grim. "We are attached to the crest. It's like our sole in the Digiworld. If something happens to the crest, than something will happen to us and visa versa."   
  
"So what you're saying..." Sora choked, "Is that if the symbol fads, then Tai's sole is gone...for good?"  
  
Izzy nodded. "But, If we can find a way to make him better, than he'll be okay. So I'm with Matt. Let's get moving. I saw an old abandoned shack a few miles in a southeastern direction. We can go there."  
  
"Good. Then it's settled. Everyone pack up their stuff and let's head for the cabin!" Matt declared.   
  
***  
  
It took the Digidestined a good two hours to reach the cabin, and with Matt carrying Tai, it seemed a lot longer. But when they arrived there, it was a sight for soar eyes and feet. The cabin looked like something you would see in a travel guide. It looked nice and steady as if it had been just built for them.   
  
When they entered their new home away from home, a fire in the fireplace and a hot meal greeted them on the table. "Wow! This place is like a dream come true!" Mimi yelled happily as she threw her stuff onto the floor.   
  
"Yea. This is great." Joe said happily. "Look, there's a kitchen, a shower, and even a phone jack for your computer, Izzy."  
  
Izzy wasted no time. He rushed past Joe and plugged his computer right into the wall. "There. Perfect. Now it should be able to charge." He said with a big smile.   
  
Matt's eyes roamed around the cabin. Over in the corner, He saw another room off to the side. Adjusting his grip on Tai's body, he walked over to the doorway. Sora followed him closely. As he peered inside, He saw seven beds lined up against the walls. Each bed had a small end table next to it. "Hey, we even get beds." Matt proclaimed.   
  
Everyone seemed trilled by the fact that they had soft beds to sleep in with fresh linings and sheets. All of them had been sleeping on the ground so long, that they had forgotten what real comfort felt like. Matt, stepped into the room first, then the rest of them filed in. All of them seemed to be in shock at the sight of the beds. Sora looked over at Matt and softly told him, "I'll want to have the bed next to Tai's. Just in case something happens during the night."   
  
Matt nodded in agreement. "Good thinking, Sora. I'll take the other one next to him. So that I can help you, if you need it."   
  
Both Sora and Matt were the only two who wasn't going insane at the site of all this nice stuff. In silence, they walked away from the group to the back corner. Sora took the bed closest to the wall. Matt gently placed Tai onto the bed next to Sora, then sat on the bed next to him. The others looked at them in silence. "I guess I almost forgot about our predicament. We need to fine a way to help Tai." Joe stated, grimly.   
  
Matt looked back at the others and smiled, "Hey, why don't you guys go into the kitchen and I'll make something for dinner, okay?"  
  
Everyone, except Sora, agreed and filed out into the other room again. "This is great, Sora. We have a place where we can keep Tai safe from Aboshi. And now that we moved inside, it's gonna take them a while to realize we're here." Matt said, hoping to raise Sora's spirits. But as he looked at her face, he knew that it didn't work.   
  
"Matt, when you go into the kitchen, would you please ask Izzy to bring me a bowl with cold water in it and a towel of some sort." She asked, her eyes still looking at Tai.   
  
Matt nodded in agreement then stood. As he turned towards the door, he looked back at Sora. "He's gonna be fine. I know he will." He said gently.   
  
Sora nodded and smiled, "I know he will. He just has to be..." Matt turned to leave again, but couldn't help looking behide him once again. As he watched in silence, Sora picked up Tai's hands and carefully removed his gloves. Then slowly, he raised his head up a bit and removed his goggles. She gently rested them onto the nightstand next to his bed. Then she went back and placed her hand in his and just stared at him, hoping to see his eyes open.   
  
Matt resumed walking. When he reached the door, he stepped over the framework, turned and began to shut the door. "Matt, Isn't Sora coming?" T.K. asked his brother.   
  
The others watched as Matt glanced back into the room then shut the door completely. "I think Sora needs some time with Tai right now." He looked up at the older members of the group. "I think...from what I've seen, he's getting a lot worse."  
  
***  
  
Finally, after what seemed to be forever, nighttime finally set in. The children decided that it would be safer not to keep the fire lit and the lights on, for the fear of being spotted was to great among them. So, they decided that they would let the older kids use candles and the younger ones would use flashlights to get around.   
  
Since they had arrived at the cabin, Tai's symptoms had become ten times worse. His fever was increasing by the hour and yet his skin was cold and clammy. His competition was so pale and he continued to thrash around in his sleep, yelling and pleading with some unknown figure. The other Digidestined tried as hard as they could to keep him under control, so that he wouldn't hurt himself or them.   
  
To make it easier on for each other, they voted that they would each take shifts to watch over Tai. The shifts would extend for as long as they could stay awake, then the next person would step in.   
  
"Hey Joe. You can get some sleep. It's my turn." Matt said quietly, tapping Joe's shoulder.   
  
Joe jumped off the chair next to Tai's bed and stretched his arms. "Thanks Matt."  
  
"How is he?" Matt asked. He had been asleep for some time, so he didn't what was happening.   
  
Joe looked back at Tai. He was covered with as many blankets as they could fine, and yet he was still shivering. "Not good. Last time I did a check to see how much his crest's symbol was left, I could barely see it. Matt, we need to find an antidote to whatever he has and soon."   
  
Matt hung his head. "It's all my fault. I asked him to go out to get the water and that's when she struck. It's all my fault that he might die." Matt said through clenched teeth. He made a fist, which began to shake with rage at himself.   
  
"Matt, don't say that. That woman would have attacked away, even if you told him to leave or not." Joe said with a small smile.   
  
Looking over at his friend, Matt sighed, "I guess your right. But still..." He looked down at the end table. He saw Tai crest lying on the table, the symbol fading ever so slowly. He hung his head, the looked back at his friend. "Go get some sleep, Joe. After all, it is two in the morning. Everyone else is sleeping, so be careful not to wake them, Okay?"   
  
Nodding, Joe walked over to his bed and instantly fell asleep. Matt sat down next to his friend and propped his feet up onto the end table. As he looked over, he saw Tai beginning to stir. 'Hang in there, buddy. Don't give up. You've got to fight this thing, Tai.' Matt thought.   
  
Suddenly, he heard Tai yell, bringing him out of his thoughts. Matt jumped to his feet and saw his friend shouting, thrashing about in his bed. Reaching over towards the other side of the bed, Matt grabbed both of Tai's arms and held them down tightly. His screaming had woken up the others. "What wrong?" Izzy yelled, jumping out of his bed.   
  
"What all the noise about?" Mimi yelled, running over as well.   
  
Sora sat up and swung her legs around to the ground. "Oh god, Tai! Wake up!" She shouted. She reached over and helped Matt hold Tai's arms down.   
  
"Tai! Wake up!" Matt shouted.   
  
As he continued to move about, Tai's eyes flew opened. "Tai!" Sora said, happily.   
  
Joe looked past Sora and saw Tai's eyes opened. "Sora, get away. He's delusional. Tai thinks that we're the visions that he's seeing in front of his eyes. He doesn't know that we're his friends." Joe yelled. He grabbed Sora's waist and pulled her away.   
  
Matt still held onto Tai with all his might. As the other's watched and listened, they heard Tai yell, "Myotismon, you must DIE!!!" He shouted angrily. Then, with one mighty thrust of power, Tai freed himself of Matt's hold and threw a harsh punch to Matt's stomach.   
  
Matt grabbed his stomach in shock of the blow. He gasped for air and then was thrown off Tai's bed and onto the floor. "Matt! Are you alright?" Mimi and T.K. shouted as they ran to his side.   
  
Matt sat up and rubbed his stomach, "Yea, but one's thing for sure. Tai can really throw a punch." He laughed.   
  
As the other's watched, Tai suddenly stopped and fell limp once again. "Is it over?" T.K. asked cautiously.  
  
"Yea...Yea it's over." Matt said.  



	2. Part Two

Chapter 2  
By Lady Ava  
  
As the others continued to care for Tai, Tai mind was off in a different place altogether. One minute he would be fighting Myotismon and then the next minute be with his family and friends. But other times, Tai's mind would just be a swirl of color and noise.   
  
Tai just floated in the dark void that was becoming his mind. "Where am I now? I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore. Then again, I have never been to Kansas before, so I could I...oh never mind." Tai rattled on and on.   
  
As he continued to float there, Tai heard voices talking above him, "Izzy, you can go now. I'll take it from here."  
  
"Are you sure, Sora?"  
  
"Yea. You and Izzy go rest now, Matt. Mimi's in the kitchen if you want something to eat."  
  
"Thanks. You know, we still didn't find a cure yet."  
  
"I know, Izzy. But even without it, I think Tai will be just fine."  
  
Tai wanted reach up to the voices of his friends, but it just seemed like too much work. Now, even breathing seemed like too much work, but he had to keep pushing air in and out of his weakening lunges.   
  
'Sora! Matt! Izzy! They sound so close to me. I just want to shout that I'm in here and that I'm okay. But...it's too much work...everything...is...too...much...energy...wasted.' And with that, Tai fell deeper into the black cold void his mind was in.   
  
Matt looked back at Tai. He had a strange feeling that something was going to happen. Something that he or any of the teenagers wouldn't be able to deal with very easily. 'Why? Why do I have this feeling of an evil foreshadowing is approaching. It feels as if his cabin is being watched as if...we're being hunted.' He thought as he watched Izzy place a damp cloth onto Tai's brow.   
  
"Hey Matt. Are you all right? You look as if you seen a ghostamon." Joe stated, bringing Matt's thoughts back in order.   
  
He looked you at his friend and smiled, "Yea, I'm fine. I just got a strange feeling, that's all." Matt shuttered at his thoughts.   
  
"A strange feeling about what?" T.K. asked, pulling on his brother's pant leg.  
  
Matt smiled as he picked up his little brother. "Nothing, T.K. I was just thinking about random things that you'll understand when you get older."   
  
T.K. raised an eyebrow at his brother then shrugged. "Oh, well. But Matt, I have a question. Why does Sora always say that she'll go when it's time to switch posts for watching Tai?"   
  
Placing T.K. back onto the floor, Matt looked down at him, "Sora is just really worried about him that's all." Matt looked up at ceiling. Closing his eyes, Matt remembered the time when Sora had gotten kidnapped while they were in the pyramid. He remembered how depressed Tai got when they got back to camp. 'Why couldn't I save her? Why?!' Tai shouted.   
  
Matt bent down and grasped his friend's shoulder. 'We'll get her back, Tai.' He promised.   
  
But then he remembered something he heard Tai whispered to himself, 'I let down the one person that I care for in a way that I have never felt before. I...love...her so...much.' The words echoed through Matt's memory as if it had just happened.   
  
"Matt? Hey, snap out of it." He heard Izzy shout. Matt shook his head and looked over at Izzy. "Hey, I think Tai's coming around."   
  
Suddenly, a loud crash came from the kitchen, followed by Mimi shouting. "What the-?" Joe asked, spinning around towards the door.   
  
As they watched the door in silence, it flung opened. Sora and Mimi stumbled backwards through the doorframe. "Ah! Get away from us!" Mimi screeched out as both she and Sora hit the floor.   
"Girls! What wrong?" Izzy asked, standing from his chair.   
  
Suddenly, the entire room went black. "Oh no! The power's gone out!" Joe complained. "And my soap opera was just about to come on, too."  
  
Suddenly, the candles that were lit all around the room relit themselves. The strange glow from the candles make the Digidestined get chills up and down their spines. "What's happening?" Matt yelled, as he bent down and picked up T.K. again.   
  
The young boy wrapped his arms around Matt's neck tightly; afraid of whatever might happen next. "Matt, I'm scared." He cried into his brother's shirt.  
  
"And he has every reason to be." A deep, rich voice said from the doorway.   
  
As the teens looked up, they saw the familiar woman standing there. Her black hair and evil smile were as sickening as ever. "Aboshi!" Matt grumbled under his breath.   
  
"That's right. I have come for the leader of the Digidestined and for his crest. Give them to me, now!" She demanded, stepping completely into the room. Her long black dress dragged behide her as she walked and her hair hung down and dragged along the floor with the dress. She stepped over Mimi and Sora and headed directly for Tai's bed. "Give the boy to me, now." She demanded.   
  
Sora got to her feet and then helped Mimi to hers. "Yeah right. Like I'm gonna let you take Tai from us." She stated harshly, running so that she was next to Matt.   
  
"Sora, here. Take T.K. and hold onto him." Matt said, passing his brother over to Sora. Although against T.K.'s will, he remained with Sora. "Why do you want him so badly? We all have crests, so why is Tai's so important to you?" The blond haired rebel asked, hate burning on every one of his words.  
  
Aboshi crossed her arms over her chest and laughed, "If only you knew. The power that boy processes. It is enough to boggle the mind." She giggled.  
  
"What power? What are you talking about?" Izzy asked, slipping Tai's crest into his back pocket.   
  
Aboshi advanced a bit further towards Tai then stopped. "I thought your dear friend, Genni would have told you by now. But since you are so blunt to what his real power is. I'll tell you." Aboshi moved in closer to Matt and the others. They had formed a protective wall around their friend, so that it would be difficult to reach him.   
  
Aboshi laughed even harder. "When your crests were created, the makers decided to make each one of them have their special characteristics. They match the personalities of the barer of the crest. But when the boy you call Tai received his crest, an alarm was triggered inside of the crest." She looked at the teens shocked expressions and then continued, "This alarm made his crest's power increase a ten fold compared to your own."  
  
"Why?" Joe asked, his teeth chattering in fear.   
  
"Simply. That's boy's soul is so incredibly powerful that it caused the crest to reach a new level completely out of your class. While you would be in-training Digimon, your friend there would be at UltimateMega." Aboshi said with a smile.   
  
The others drew back in shock. 'How can Tai be that powerful?' Sora thought.   
  
"I'll make a deal with you." Aboshi stated, very business-like. "If you give me your friend, I'll give him the medicine as long as he has his crest with him."  
  
Matt stepped forward, "No deal, Aboshi. But how about one of my own?" He started slyly. "Give us the medicine and leave him out of this."  
  
Sora stepped forward, "Tai is sick. He can't travel in his condition." She said softly, still holding T.K. in her arms.   
  
Aboshi threw her head back and laughed. "Well then, I guess then I will have to move on to plan B." The woman rose into the air with one mighty wind gust. She looked down at the Digidestined. "You digidoomed, I have another deal to make with you." The woman floated over the six standing children so that she was directly over Tai. She pointed her finger down at the boy and a gust of wind rushed from her hand. "You fools. Here is my deal," she started. As the others watched, they saw the wind suddenly change direction, causing Tai's limp body to rise into the air and right to Aboshi. "I'm taking the boy. If you can find him in the next five hours, than he's yours and you get the medicine. But if you don't find him, then, well, I'll just have to kill him."   
  
Aboshi grabbed Tai by the neck and began to squeeze him tightly. As she did, they heard Tai gasp for air as she sucked the life out of him. "Do we have a deal?" She asked, extending her free hand to Matt.  
"Don't do it, Matt." Sora whispered into his ear.   
  
Matt looked up at Aboshi and then at Tai. His friend's face was slowly turning a new shade of blue and his gasps were becoming shorter. Matt extended his hand and placed it into the woman pale hand. "Deal."   
The room became filled with Aboshi's high-pitched laugher and a blinding white light. The Digidestined were thrown to the floor and forced to shield their eyes, in fear of being blinding. But as the laughter faded, so did the light. When they uncovered their eyes, both Aboshi and Tai were gone.  
  
Sora placed T.K. onto the floor and stood from the ground. Her heart felt as if it had just been ripped into two pieces, one in which was still with her, and one disappeared with Tai. As she stared at the place where she last saw him, her eyes welled with tears. "Tai..." She whispered, lowering her head.   
  
Matt stood from the floor as well. He looked over at Sora and softly spoke, "Sora, I had no other choice." He said quietly.   
  
Sora spun around so that her tear-stained face was visible to the other Digidestined. "Matt, you had plenty of other choices! You could have just kept him here with us. We could care for him and then he would get better and then everything would be back to normal..." She babbled.   
  
Matt reached over and grabbed Sora's shoulders, causing her to gasp. "Look! I had no choice, Sora. If he stayed here, than he would most likely die. But if Aboshi does have an antidote, than I had to take the risk."   
Sora stared at Matt, her eyes turning red from crying. "But, what happens if she was bluffing?"  
Izzy stood from the ground and dusted himself off, "Then we save Tai and steal the medicine. Simple. Easy. Basic." He stated clearly.  
  
Looking over towards Tai's, now empty bed, Sora noticed Tai's goggles and gloves were still there. Moving away from Matt, she moved over to the end table and picked up the items. As she looked at them, she smiled. "Tai, I will get you back. We will be together again..." Sora whispered. She pulled the gloves and goggles against her chest and smiled even wider.   
  
"Well, let's get a move on guys! We only have five hours to find Tai." Matt said, bringing Sora back to the world around her.   
  
Meanwhile, Aboshi bowed in front of a large, stone throne. "Master, I brought you the leader of the Digidestined, just like you wished." She said, her voice low.   
  
A tall figure shrouded in darkness stood from the throne. As he stood, bats flew out from behide him. "You fool!" He shouted, causing Aboshi to cower. The figure's eyes turned bright red with his anger. "You brought me the leader, but what good is he without his crest?"   
  
"Master, He must have his crest with him. He has too." Aboshi said, pleadingly.  
  
The dark master's eyes grew even redder with frustration. "You dare to question me, Aboshi?" He shouted.   
  
"No master! Of course not!" She said, falling to the ground.   
  
"Good. Now, do this for me." He stated, sitting once again.   
  
Aboshi sat up, smiling. "Anything, Master."  
  
The dark master snapped his fingers and Tai appeared against the wall next to him. He was chained to the wall by his wrists and his face was bloody. "Whip him into shape. Literately." He commanded, throwing Aboshi a strong horsetail.   
  
Aboshi paused as she caught the whip. She didn't know what to do with it. Suddenly, it hit her. "Master, the boy would be a lot more useful if we keep him alive. If you were to kill him, the crest and the power he processes would be completely useless."   
  
The shadow figure sighed, "You are correct in saying so. He is a lot more useful to us alive than dead. Fine." With a clap of his hands, the whip vanished from Aboshi's hands. The girl bowed to the figure again; knowing there would be more orders. "I have another idea. This one will really get those Digidoomed." The figure began. With a flick of his wrist, a small needle appeared floating above his palm. "This is the same substance that you injected into the boy before. Give him another shot of this and we'll see how long he can survive. Besides, if he dies, then we can always use the weaker crests."  
  
The sharp instrument floated away from the man and to Aboshi. As she grabbed it, the dark master continued. "It is really a pity. He is so young and with such unbelievable power, it's a shame we must destroy him. But we must. Inject him."  
  
"As you command, Master." Aboshi stated, an evil smile growing wide on her face.   
  



	3. Part Three

Love Or Death  
Part Three  
  
Author Note: ::mumbling quietly to herself:: I really have to admit...this story gets sappier and sappier as I write it. ::Looks up to see people staring at her. Clearing throat she smiles and bows.:: Anyway, Hello again. Sorry it took so long to get this part up. I have been really busy with my school's play. Anyway, I think that this was a bad part to leave off at. I don't like how it really starts off again. Oh Well, ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Digimon...enough said.   
  
  
Meanwhile, the Digidestined hiked up a hill close to the castle. "Are we close to where we need to be yet? My feet hurt and I'm tired. Can't we take a break?" Mimi wined in her high-pitched voice.   
  
Matt looked back from his position at the front. Looking directly into Mimi's eyes, he gently said, "No, Mimi. We can't stop now. It's just a little bit further. Just hang in there."  
  
Sora looked down at her Digivice. She saw where they were located and also where Tai was located. 'It is a good thing that we didn't take Tai's digivice off. Or else we might have never...find him...' As she looked down, she felt her eyes become watery and she knew that she was tearing. "Sora, it's gonna be okay. Don't worry." T.K. said, a huge smile spreading across his small face.  
  
"You're right, T.K." She said smiling.   
  
Matt suddenly came to an abrupt stop. "Look. There it is." He said happily.   
  
As the others continued to walk and look forward, they saw a large, stone, run-down castle before them. It was missing stones from its sides and the walls that were left were covered from top to bottom with leaves and vines. "This place looks like something out of Dickens." Izzy stated as they approached the massive twin wooden doors.   
  
"Either that or Hichcock." Joe shot back to Izzy.   
  
As they stared up at the doors, Mimi asked, "So, do we knock?"  
  
"We already know their home and that they've got Tai. Let's push that door opened!" Matt declared, being very leader-like.   
  
But before they could even touch the doors, the massive pieces of wood began to creek open. "Enter if you dare, Digidestined. That is, if you wish to save your friend." A deep hoarse voice said from within the dark mists of the castle.   
  
"Come on. Let's go." Izzy urged, moving forward. The others agreed and stepped into the large entrance hall. As soon as they stepped over the threshold, the doors slammed behide them and were locked shut. "Well, now there is no turning back." Izzy said, his words followed by a huge gulp.   
  
As they stared around the entrance hall, the same deep voice began to echo again. "Well, Well, Well. You managed to reach here under the time my assistant gave you to get here. I must say I am impressed."  
  
Matt took a step forward towards the darkness that surrounded him and the others. "Where's Tai?" He demanded.  
  
The voice laughed, "You want your friend back?"  
  
"Well, duh." Mimi said, her valley girl side showing very clearly.  
  
"Alright...I have wanted to meet you for the longest time, anyway. I will send a guide. Keep up if you can. Muhahaha!" The voice shouted and then faded into the darkness.  
  
"Well, doesn't he sound cheerful." Joe said, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"I wonder what he meant by "sending a guide." This place can't be that big." Izzy pondered, looking around the dark surroundings.   
  
Suddenly, a small light appeared at the top of the staircase. "Digidestined..." It called in a haunting, cold tone.   
  
The Digidestined spun around so that they faced the light. It looked like a large firefly, for it just floated in the air without anyone holding it. Its blue flame glowed brightly, so that it lit the whole upper floor. "Who are you?" Matt asked, his voice sounding like he was getting frustrated.   
  
The blue ball said nothing as it just continued to float there. "What's the matter? Gatomon got your tongue?" Sora yelled. Her hands turned to fists, trying to contain her anger.   
  
"Follow me." The light suddenly stated.   
  
Slowly, the light turned from the teens and began to move along the hallway above them. "Hey! Wait for us!" Izzy shouted.   
  
Izzy began to run forward along with Sora, Matt, Mimi, and T.K. "Wait guys!" Joe yelled, causing them to stop in their tracks.   
  
"What's wrong, Joe?" Matt asked.   
  
Joe walked forward slowly. "What if this is a trap?" He wondered.  
  
Sora spun around angrily. "So what? If it is a trap, than it's a trap! We have to save Tai!" She shouted.   
  
"But..." Joe begged.   
  
"No buts, Joe." Mimi said. She ran over and grabbed his arm, "You're coming." Mimi yanked Joe's arm hard, so that he followed right behide.   
  
**********  
  
The Digidestined ran up the grand staircase so that they could catch up with their guide. As they joined the ball of light, they got a chance to gaze at their surroundings. The floor was stone with a long, red woven carpet in the middle of the hallway. The walls were lined with suits of rusted old armor that was left over from the medieval times. Large pieces of artwork hung from the walls, as well as large wall rugs. Each one had a beautiful woven story threaded into its design. Along the left side of the wall, in between each rug or painting, there were large stain glass windows. "This reminds me of the Gekomon's palace." Mimi stated quietly to Joe.   
  
"Yea, but the Gekomon's palace was a bit more inviting than this creepy place." Joe stated.   
  
Soon, the ball of light led them to two large doors. "In here." The light said.   
  
As the Digidestined watched, the doors opened to reveal a large throne room. "Whoa...Now that is what I call, 'Livin' large'." Izzy said in awe.   
  
"Come in. It is very rude to just stand in the doorway, you know." A deep male voice stated.   
  
As the Digidestined stepped into the room, the doors slammed behide them. "That happens a lot around here." Matt confirmed, looked back at the shut doors.   
  
The room had nothing in it except a throne that was covered in dark shadows. A large part of the wall was missing, so there was a sorce of light in the room. "Welcome children! It is nice to see you again." A familiar voice spoke. The teens quickly spun around to see the long black hair and dress of Aboshi lounging on the floor. She was smiling her usual evil and twisted smile as her eyes stared at them. "I am quite pleased with your efforts. You managed to make it here before the five hours were up. I must admit, you've got guts."   
  
Matt stepped in front of the rest of the group. "We have a lot more than guts, girl. We have a friend who we're here to save. Now, where is Tai?" He demanded, his voice sounding very leader-like again.   
  
Aboshi stood from the floor. "How dare you come in here and demand something like that? How rude, don't you agree, Master?" She said, brushing her hair from her face.   
  
"Master?" Sora questioned.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of red eyes glowed next to Aboshi. "Indeed. Very rude, Aboshi." The male voice from before said.   
  
Izzy stepped up next to Sora. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
The figure rose from the throne and smiled. "I am the dark overlord, Lord Myotismon. I am the one who ordered Lady Aboshi to attack your dear friend, Tai." Myotismon stepped onto the floor. He was a tall Digimon, with a long face and nose to match. His fangs were noticeable on his pale face and red lips. He wore an outfit that looked like he just came from the early 1800's and a long torn cape at dragged behide him. "He is very determined, even when he is on the verge of death." He laughed.   
  
"Where is Tai?" Sora asked, stepping forward. Her eyes began to fill with salty tears. "Please, give him back to us. You promised."   
  
Myotismon laughed as he watched Sora cry. "You humans fascinate me. You beg to give me back your friend, even when he is half-dead. Amazing. Alright."   
  
The dark master lifted his hand up and snapped. As the Digidestined watched, the wall next to the throne spun around to reveal Tai. His arms were chained to the wall while his body just hung there. His head was down and his shirt was torn. "Tai!" His friends shouted in unison. They ran over to him as carefully as possible, making sure not to make any false moves.   
  
"Do you also wish me to remove his chains?" The master asked. He snapped again and Tai's chains vanished, throwing the limp body to the floor.   
  
Sora and Matt reached their friend first, with the others right on their heels. Sora grabbed Tai gently and turned him over. Tai's face had blood from his head dripping down onto him. His complexion was as white as snow and his lips had turned blue from the damp, cold castle. Matt reached down and grabbed Tai's wrist to take his pulse. "He's alive but his pulse is very weak."  
  
"Tai..." Sora whispered. She shot her head up at Myotismon and Aboshi. "What did you do to him?" She demanded.  
  
Aboshi smiled as she held up an empty needle. "Nothing major. I just hit him in the head a few times and then injected him some more of the virus that he already has." She stated.   
  
"Nothing major?" Matt yelled, jumping to his feet. "Giving Tai that much of a drug can kill him!"   
Myotismon smirked at Matt. "Well, do you want to avenge your friend?" He asked.  
  
Matt nodded, "Alright then. We will have a duel. You and your friends crest power verse my full power. And we will see who is stronger." The dark lord stated.   
  
"First, give us the antidote for Tai." Izzy demanded.   
  
Aboshi smiled as she came forward. "You mean this?" She said as she withdrew a small glass bottle from a pouch on her side. "You can have it." She said with her evil smile. As she walked towards them, she held the bottle out in front of her and let it go. The glass hit the floor with a loud crash. "Opps. It slipped." She stated.  
  
"No!" Sora cried, as she watched the medicine seep into the cracks in the floor. The one last hope to save their friend had just been shattered in front of her. "You witch. How could you?" She whispered. Sora came to her feet and walked up next to Matt. "I will revenge Tai for what you have done."  
  
Izzy reached into his back pocket and withdrew Tai's crest. 'The symbol is very light now, just like Tai's pulse.' Izzy thought. He placed the crest around his friend's neck, then stood. "Let's do it!" He yelled.   
  
"You talk pretty big. Bring it on." Myotismon said, smiling. As the Digidestined watched, Myotismon slowly began to grow. "Myotismon digivolve to...VenomMyotismon!"   
  
As VenomMyotismon stood like a giant over them, Joe stated weakly, "You don't see that everyday."   
  
"Come on guys! Activate your crests!" Matt shouted. He reached into his shirt and withdrew his crest.   
"Crest of Friendship...Energize!"  
  
"Crest of Love...Energize!" Sora shouted as her crest glowed.  
  
"Crest of Knowledge...Energize!" Izzy yelled, standing along side Sora.  
  
"Crest of Hope...Energize!" T.K. screamed, running up next to his brother.  
  
"Crest of Sincerity...Energize!" Mimi shouted, standing next to T.K.  
  
"Crest of Reliability...Energize!" Joe yelled, standing next to Izzy.  
  
"Digicrests...Energize!" They shouted in unison. Six different colored lights shout from the crests at Myotismon, hitting him right on. A loud explosion came from where the dark lord stood, causing the Digidestined and Aboshi to fly backwards. The explosion made the roof cave in, destroying the room completely.   
  
The Digidestined flew onto the ground behide Tai's body. "We got him!" Sora shouted, happily sitting up.   
  
As the dust cleared, the happiness among the Digidestined quickly vanished. For as the smoke parted, VenomMyotismon stood there laughing. "Was that your most intense blast? Well, if it was, than I afraid you're going to have to do a lot better than that to beat me."   
  
Izzy sat up and gazed in horror at the site before him and the others. "How can that be? Why didn't he even get a scratch on him?" He questioned.   
  
"Maybe...maybe because we didn't have all the crests attacking together. We need all the crests combine power." Joe stated while dusted his shirt off.   
  
Matt looked up at the evil Digimon that towered over them. "But there has to be another way. Tai is out of service at the moment, if you haven't already notice. We can't have him doing anything like that in his condition." He stated, looking over at his friends.   
  
***********  
  
While they continued to argue over what to do, Tai could hear them yelling. 'Guys...Stop fighting...You can beat VenomMyotismon...I know you can...' Tai thought. Suddenly, he heard the Digimon speak. "If you are done fighting now, I will move on to killing you. Deadly Venom Strike!" The monster shouted. Tai felt a massive gust of wind blow and heard the screams of pain from his friends. 'No...Matt...Joe...Izzy...T.K.... Mimi...Sora...They need my help. I will not let them die because of me. I will die first before they die.' Tai proclaimed.   
  



	4. Part Four

Love or Death  
Part Three  
By: Lady Ava   
  
Okay everyone, this is it. The final part of Love or Death. As you must already have guessed, I don't own Digimon. Well, here it goes. Enjoy the final part of Love or Death everyone.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Give up...You can't win." The dark master said, hovering over the teens. "It is useless to continue your attempt at stopping me."   
  
Sora sat up. Her arms and legs were scratched to bits along with the others. They all sat there watching as the Dark Master loomed over them. "It's no use. We can't stop him." She said.   
  
"It's over..." Matt whispered.  
  
"Please...Are you going to give up that easily? Those aren't the Digidestined that I know." Tai's voice said.   
  
Everyone looked up. "Oh god. Now I am hearing things. Now I know I am going to die." Joe said, sinking even lower to the ground.   
  
"Joe...look." Sora said smiling.   
  
As the Digidestined looked at Tai's body, they saw him begin to move. First his hand, then his arm helped push him up to a sitting position. Then carefully, Tai pushed himself up, so that he was on his two feet. Tai stood tall in front of his friends. Then he did something completely unexpected; he rose his arms out to the sides of his body and spoke, "No more, VenomMyotismon. You and your henchman have done enough to them. Leave them alone."   
  
Matt got to his feet as quickly as possible. "Tai, don't. He's too powerful."   
  
VenomMyotismon looked down at Tai and smiled. "Well, do you really think you are going to stop me with a weakened mind, body, and crest? Hahaha!"   
  
Tai placed his hands down at his sides again. "You're right." Tai started, lowering his head. His friends, Aboshi, and the Dark Master were all in shock. But before anyone could say anything, Tai's crest began to glow a brilliant orange. "I might not be able to beat you on my own. My crest's power is stronger than the others, but it needs the others in order to defeat you." Tai said, raising his head up. Closing his eyes, Tai began to whisper something that only he could hear. Suddenly, each one of the crests began to light their color. "Come to my crest: Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Hope, Reliability, and Love. These are the powers of the Digidestined. I ask you...please come to me!"   
  
Suddenly, the six other powers flew out of the six other Digidestined and shot into Tai's back, causing him to jolt forward. "Tai!" Sora shouted, jumping to her feet.   
  
She began to run forward but was grabbed from behide by Izzy. "No, Sora. Let him do this on his own. He knows we are with him." He said.   
  
Sora looked back at him and then at Tai. She was crying heavily and her sobs were getting the best of her. "Please...don't Tai." She whispered.   
  
Tai concentrated his energy along the others into his crest. 'So this is it.' He thought. 'This is how I am going to die. Well, I guess I can say I lived a good life. But my life doesn't matter anymore. The only lives that matter are the ones of my friends.' Tai looked up at the dark master.   
  
"Crest...Of...Courage...FULL ENERGIZE!" He shouted.   
  
A brilliant flash of white light flew from Tai's crest and made a direct hit to VenomMyotismon. The evil Digimon let out a horrible bellow of pain. As the other's watched, VenomMyotismon began to vanish into the system. Finally with one loud explosion, VenomMyotismon vanished forever into the Digital afterworld forever.   
  
*****************  
  
As the light faded, the rest of the Digidestined sat up and unshielded their eyes. "He...did...it. He did it! Tai defeated VenomMyotismon!" Mimi shouted happily, jumping to her feet.   
  
"Where's Aboshi?" Joe asked.  
  
"She must have been destroyed in the blast." Izzy confirmed, looking around his surrounding.   
  
The area around them had been completely flattened. The castle was no more and the landscape was nothing but dirt and rock. As the Digidestined looked around, they saw the sun setting over the horizon. "Beautiful..." Sora whispered. But as she looked at the down at the sunset, she saw Tai standing there. He was as stiff as a board and he was scratched up pretty badly. "Guys, There's Tai." She said.   
  
Suddenly, a bright flash of light flew from in front of Tai. The others watched as the light broke down into the separate crest colors. Each one came back to its rightful owner, until there was one left. And that one was Tai's. "Hey, why isn't Tai's crest energy going back to him?" T.K. asked.   
  
"I don't know, T.K." Matt answered.   
  
All the others could do was watch as Tai's crest energy just floated there in the air, until at last, it reentered his crest. Tai's body jolted a bit as it came back to his body. Then, he turned to face his friends and smiled a weak grin, "It's over...It's finally over." He said as he fell to the ground.   
  
"Tai!" Sora yelled, running over to him as he fell. Before he could touch the ground, Sora caught him in her opened arms. She fell to her knees, holding Tai's body close to her own. Sora looked down at Tai's scratched face and sobbed, "Tai...Tai, can you hear me? Please Tai open your eyes...Please..." She begged.   
  
One of her tears rolled off her face and hit Tai's cheek, causing his eyes to open slightly, "Sora...I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry for what? You saved us and the Digital World, why are you saying sorry?" She cried, trying to put a smile on her face.   
  
"I am sorry because I had to wait until before I die to tell you..." He started. Tai rose one of his hands up to Sora's face and touched her cheek. "I...love...you, Sora. Good...bye." And with those as his final words, Tai's hand fell from Sora's face and he died in her arms.   
  
Sora became overwhelmed with grief. Gripping Tai's body closer, she reached down and took Tai's pulse. There was nothing coming from his wrist. Hugging him even tighter, Sora let out a loud cry of loss. Her shout echoed through the destroyed castle and sunk into the surrounding area.   
  
Regaining her composure, she laid Tai's lifeless body onto the dusty earth and stood from him. "I love you, too, Tai..." Sora whispered. As she turned to walk away, she fell to her knees and began to cry.   
  
"Sora..." Matt shouted as he and the others ran to their grief stricken friend. As they came up to her, Matt helped Sora to her feet and let her cry onto his shoulder. "It's okay...It's okay." He said, patting her on the back.   
  
One by one, each of the teens began to cry. They didn't care if they looked dumb or if it lowered their pride, they all wept openly at the loss of their leader, friend, and for Sora, a lover.   
  
"He was my best friend..." Matt stated, trying to sound tough as he held back his tears.   
  
"I never wanted to admit it, but he was pretty smart." Izzy said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
"He was always there for us." Joe said, while he held a crying Mimi in arms.   
  
"Tai was always ready to help one of us out." Mimi cried into Joe's shoulder.  
  
"Tai was our last hope..." T.K. cried, grabbing onto Matt's leg.  
  
"I loved him." Sora cried out.   
  
As they continued to cry, one by one, each one of their crests began to glow softly. The glow from the crests began to become brighter until the light covered them and Tai's body. "What's going on?" Sora asked.   
  
**************  
  
'The crests weep over the loss of one. The bearers cry for the death of a bearer.' A voice quietly whispered. The digidestined glanced around the area of white, very confused about what they were hearing. 'Courage is strong. All the crests and bearers need Courage to live on in life. We give you Courage so that you may continue to live.'  
  
****************  
  
Suddenly, the light broke and they stood in the light of the full digital moon. "What was that?" Matt asked.   
  
"I don't know. But I can't stay here any longer. Let's go..." Joe stated.   
  
As they began to walk away, they heard a muffled grunt from behide them. "Wait...Are you guys really going to leave without your fearless leader?" A familiar voice stated.   
  
"It can't be..." Sora whispered. All of the Digidestined quickly spun around to see Tai. He stood weakly on his feet and had a huge smile on his face. "Tai!" Sora shouted running to him. She ran into Tai's opened arms and hugged him as if she would never let go. As she looked up into Tai's eyes with her tear stained ones she smiled, "Oh Tai. I thought you were..."  
  
"Dead? Yea, so did I." Tai said smiling. Looking up from Sora, the teen saw his friends looking at him in amazement, "What? You thought you got rid of me? Yea right." Tai shouted.  
  
Izzy looked Tai up and down. "That...is scientifically impossible."  
  
"Izzy. For once, try to believe that everything doesn't have to evolve Science." Matt stated.   
  
***************  
  
Sora gazed up at Tai. She was still sobbing a bit, but more from happiness than sadness. She was happy that she didn't lose someone so close to her and that she was being held in his loving arms at last. The others stood there talking off to the side, but it sounded muffled to her. Everything around both Tai and her seemed to just blur out and the only clear sight was Tai. Resting her head on Tai's chest, she sighed. "I so happy that you came back, Tai." She stated softly.   
  
The young teen placed his hand on top of Sora's head and ran his figures through her soft brown hair. "Me too. I wasn't ready to die. But there was one thing that made me even sadder to die than before."   
  
"What was that?" Sora asked.  
  
Placing his hands on Sora's waist, Tai lifted her off the ground and spun her around. "You. I wasn't ready to go yet because I wanted to be with you!" He stated, swinging her around and then placing her gracefully onto the dusty ground.   
  
Sora blushed madly at Tai's words. 'He wanted to be with...me? He felt sad to die because he wanted to be with me?' She thought as she was pulled closer to Tai than before. "Tai...I love you so much." She started, looking up at his smiling face. "Please, don't ever leave me again." She said through sobs and fresh tears.   
  
Tai smiled softly and nodded. "I promise."  
  
Reaching up to her face, Tai touched her face lightly. Quickly reaching up, Sora held his hand against her cheek. As they stood there, nothing else mattered. They didn't care if they others stared at them or if Myotismon were still alive, all they cared about right then and there was each other.   
Suddenly, the clouds in the sky parted to reveal the beautiful glow of the full moon. The light seemed to make the darkness of the digital world vanish. Glancing up at the sky, the two teens saw small shooting stars flying gracefully across the sky. Gazing back at each other, Tai drew closer to Sora. Closing their eyes, Sora and Tai locked into each other's loving kiss and embrace. As they stood there, two small shooting stars joined together in the sky, creating one everlasting bond.   
  
The End.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**So, what did you think? I'm not the greatest person at writing endings, but what am I going to do? I would really like it if you would read and review this story. And keep your eyes opened for my new story, "The Digivirus" which should be posted soon. If you like Taiora, Mimato, or Takari, than you should like that one. Well, I guess I'm babbling now. I just don't want this story to end. But, "It is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all." Until we meet again, farewell.**  
  



End file.
